


Everything He Wants

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gift Fic, Public Sex, Rape, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrir doesn't have the strength of will to control himself around Pansy. Not that he's trying very hard. Written as a Christmas gift for Doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Doors](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4077920/Doors), who requested "Fenrir/Pansy, hair-pulling"

Pansy was just walking back to the Slytherin common room from her last class when Fenrir Greyback grabbed her.

She had known he was watching her – she wasn't  _stupid_ ; she'd been able to see him looking at her – but feeling his dirty hands grip her by her hair and drag her back against the wall was still a shock to her.

"What are you  _doing_?" she demanded, struggling violently as he pulled on her hair and tears came to her eyes automatically. "Take your hands off me, you filthy half–"

"Say it and I swear you'll never talk again!" His hand wrapped around her throat and Pansy's eyes bulged from fear. Fenrir loomed over her threateningly – he was so much bigger than she was, so much stronger, and so intimidating.

"I know how much you want me, you little tease…" He lowered his head so that his mouth was inches from her ear and she could smell his foul breath. "I'm just giving you what you want."

"You talk shit," she snapped, trying to struggle out of his grasp, but she didn't get a chance to before he lifted her and slammed her against the wall. Pansy's feet left the floor and she kicked out automatically, but Fenrir held her in place easily, and the only think that kicking achieved was make it easier for Fenrir to hitch up her skirt.

Pansy's face flamed and she glanced around. The corridor was empty. No one to help her.

_No one to interrupt…_

Fenrir wrapped his hand around her knickers and tore them off, making her wince as the fabric dug into her flesh before ripping. She pulled her knees together instinctively. He was already fumbling his trousers undone. Pansy didn't have a chance.

He thrust inside her and her body buckled violently.

Pansy let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob. She was no virgin, but Fenrir was so much bigger, so much stronger than any man she had had before.

" _Fuck_ , Greyback…" She clutched at his shoulders, trying to give herself some time to adjust to the feeling of his cock inside her.

He made a soft, feral growling noise, and Pansy gasped as he thrust her roughly against the wall. Her head smacked on the stones and she bit down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood to stop herself from crying.

"S- slut," Fenrir panted. His claw-like hands wound in Pansy's hair and pulled it so that her head was jerked back, exposing her throat. His teeth grazed it and Pansy struggled a little – she felt unpleasantly vulnerable with Greyback holding her against the wall and biting at her neck.

"Get off," she moaned, but she didn't mean it.

Greyback rocked against her, harder, faster, and every thrust elicited a sharp gasp or moan from Pansy. He must have been tearing her open – there was so much pain in between her legs, but she enjoyed it, every moment of it.

She tried to twist her head in such a way that she could look Fenrir in the eye, but he had his mouth against her throat, biting at her skin, and his eyelids were lowered. She tried to push him off with her hands, but he only tightened his grip on her and his teeth sank deeper into her flesh.

_I could die right now. He could kill me so easily._

And she didn't care.

"Harder," Pansy panted and Fenrir complied immediately.

He must have been bruising her back for how hard he shoved her against the wall with every stroke, but that was fine with Pansy – assuming she survived this, she would be happy to bear scars of what he was doing to her. She could show them to the other Slytherins with pride –  _I fucked Greyback and he didn't kill me. Shows how much he fancies me!_

Fenrir moaned in her ear and Pansy dug her nails into his shoulders. For how little interest he seemed to be taking in her pleasure, Pansy didn't think that she had ever felt  _anything_ as good as him ramming into her, over and over and over…

His cock was pressing against a particularly sensitive spot in her and she bit her lips, every muscle in her body tensing.

"F- Fenrir, I–" Pansy swallowed hard. She sounded weak and girlish to her own ears – not strong or forceful as she was used to sounding during sex. But then, she had only ever been with boys like Draco and Theodore – never a man like Fenrir…

"Coming, are you?" His voice was rough and harsh. "Slut…"

"Uh-huh…" Pansy squeezed her eyes shut, body clenching down on Fenrir's length. Her legs buckled and she thanked God that Fenrir was holding her up, or she would have surely fallen. A wave of intense pleasure washed through her and she groaned desperately, even as she felt a rush of warm liquid spurting into her.

When Fenrir let her go, it took her some time to gain her balance again before she could look at him. His face was red and sweaty, and he wiped his brow, chest heaving.

"Liked that, did you, little girl?" he grunted.

Pansy nodded, and she clutched her breast, feeling her own rapid heartbeat.

"I  _loved_  it," she told him. "And," she added, eyes gleaming, "I'll be  _very_ disappointed if we never do it again."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
